Charmed meets ALDC
by Citizen of Heaven
Summary: It's basically my take on if Heavenly joined ALDC in season 3. Dance moms is a reality tv show for those who do not know, sorry for taking too long I have been really busy please enjoy. and God bless.


**Characters  
**

 **Brooke Hyland- 15 year old dancer, she is the sister to Paige Hyland and daughter of Kelly Hyland**

 **Paige Hyland- 12 year old dancer, she is the sister to Brooke Hyland and daughter of Kelly Hyland**

 **Chloe Lukasiak- 11 year old dancer, she is the daughter of Christie Lukasiak**

 **Nia Frazier- 11 year old dancer, she is daughter of Holly Frazier**

 **Maddie Ziegler- 10 year old dancer, she is the sister of Mackenzie Ziegler, and Melissa Gisoni**

 **Kendal Vertes- 10 year old dancer, she is the daughter of Jill Vertes**

 **Mackenzie Ziegler- 8 year old dancer, she is Maddie Ziegler's sister and Melissa Gisoni**

 **Abby Lee Miller- The owner and choreographer of ALDC**

 **Christie Lukasiak- Chloe's mother**

 **Holly Frazier- Nia's mom**

 **Kelly Hyland- Paige and Brooke's mom**

 **Melissa Gisoni- Maddie and Mackenzie's mom**

 **Heavenly Halliwel- 8 year old dancer, she is Phoebe Halliwel's adopted daughter (you guys read my previous fan fictions to understand the story)**

 **Phoebe Halliwel- Heavenly's mom**

 **Prue Halliwel- Heavenly's auntie, and Phoebe's older sister**

 **Piper Halliwel- Heavenly's and Phoebe's older sister**

 **Paige Halliwel- Heavenly's auntie and Phoebe's younger sister**

 **For all of you guys who don't know dance moms is a famous reality TV show that has been going on since 2011 and it's going to it's 7th season, and i am just making things up, and please enjoy God bless you.**

 **Chapter 1- The big day**

 _"I'm so excited", Heavenly squealed. "Yes and you should be very proud of yourself making the competition team in ALDC is a big deal", Phoebe said. "yes but I'm so nervous about Abby I don't want her to yell at me", Heavenly confessed. "Don't worry she won't", Phoebe assured her. "but mom will you bring Sophia with you to practice?", Heavenly asked. "yes she is still really small she has to come", Phoebe replied. "can Wyatt come?", Heavenly asked. "no because he uses magic whenever he wants", Phoebe said. "OK... is daddy coming?", Heavenly asked. "no daddy can't but he can shimmer whenever he wants so it makes it easier", Phoebe said. "oh yea almost forgot", Heavenly said. "hey beautiful ladies", Cole greeted. "hey love", Phoebe said, as Cole kissed Phoebe. "daddy?", Heavenly said. "Yes baby", Cole replied as Heavenly sat on his lap. "I'm nervous", Heavenly confessed. "what are you nervous you are an amazing dancer", Cole assured her. "no it's just I'm just nervous about demons attacking", Heavenly said. "that's why daddy is here baby", Cole said. "I guess you're right", Heavenly said. "I'm ready", Phoebe said. "is Sophia coming today?", Cole asked. "no Piper promised to watch her so I can take Heavenly", Phoebe said. "Ok good luck baby" Cole said as he kissed Heavenly on the cheek. "I'm actually excited for a new experience", Phoebe said. After hugs and kisses, Phoebe and Heavenly were on their way to Abby Lee dance company in Pittsburgh.  
_

 _"we are going to do pyramid differently today.. on the top of the pyramid we have Chloe", Abby said as everyone cheered for her. "On the second row we have Maddie... you were second.. next Nia and Brooke, Mackenzie, Paige and Kendall", Abby said. "there is another picture", Melissa noticed. "yes there and this is a new member she is 8 years old and she is amazing", Abby said. "Let's welcome Heavenly Halliwel", Abby said as Phoebe and Heavenly came into the studio. "hello", Phoebe greeted. "Hello love", Abby said as she gave Heavenly and Phoebe a hug. "Introduce yourself", Abby said. "Hello everyone I'm Heavenly Halliwel and I'm 8 years old and I'm so excited to be here", Heavenly introduced, as all the girls introduced themselves and greeted Heavenly with a hug or handshake. "and I'm Phoebe Halliwel and I'm Heavenly's mom", Phoebe introduce. "for everyone that's confused she adopted me", Heavenly said as everyone laughed. "I like you already", Abby said. "so moving on Chloe you are a national title winner so you get the first solo.. you will be doing a lyrical solo called sparkle", Abby said. "thank you", Chloe said. "welcome sweetie... Maddie you will be doing a contemporary lyrical solo called back to the top, it's time for you to shine and go back to first place", Abby said as Maddie smiled. "now Heavenly you will be doing a solo", Abby said. "yay", Heavenly said. "It is a Jazz solo called rockstar but it requires a lot of technique you need to be serious and you have 3 days to learn it clean it and perfect it", Abby said, Heavenly nodded."Our group dance is called born to win", Abby said "good now moms you are dismissed", Abby said as all the moms went. The moms went to their viewing room. "so what a cute kid you have", Melissa said. "yes and she speaks for herself", Christie said. "thanks i actually just adopted her 6 months ago", Phoebe revealed. "what really", Kelly said. "yes she was being mistreated so I made a decision that changed my life", Phoebe said. "do you have any children of your own?" Holly asked. "Yes I just had a baby 3 months ago", Phoebe revealed. "and you look like this wow", Christie said. "I would have never guessed", Kelly said. "where is she?", Melissa asked. "She is at home with my sisters and husband", Phoebe said. "how can you stay away from her", Christie asked. "my husband is coming later on this week with my younger sister", Phoebe revealed. "oh that's good", Holly said. "I think Heavenly is going to be a big rival for McKenzie", Kelly said. "How old is Mackenzie", Phoebe asked. "she is 8 the smallest girl", Jill said. "Heavenly just wants to have fun she isn't looking at any competition", Phoebe said. "well on this team Abby puts everyone against each other", Jill said. "But Mackenzie is not even doing a solo", Melissa said. "I know Abby is just checking Heavenly out", Christie said._

 _"Ok let's see you dance", Abby said to Heavenly as she started the music. "Point that foot", Abby screamed as Heavenly continued to dance. "alright now stretch the foot in that jete... push", Abby said. "after the leg catch turn do I go straight into the Ariel or is there a pause", Heavenly asked. "a Pause", Abby replied. "done.. breathe", Abby said, as Heavenly ended her solo. "that was awesome you are done tomorrow we will finish it up.. and send in Maddie", Abby said. "thank you", Heavenly said as she left the room and went upstairs to meet her mom. "so?", Phoebe asked as Heavenly came upstairs to the viewing room. "I love it", Heavenly said as she sat on Phoebe's lap. "are you in the group dance?", Jill asked. "yes but Maddie is doing her solo now", Heavenly said. "Ok why don't you just go do your homework", Phoebe said. "Ok bye mommy bye everyone", Heavenly said as she kissed Phoebe on the cheek and left. "she is so close to you", Christie said. "yes I know she warmed up quickly", Phoebe said. "I know it's none of my business but what about her real parents", Jill asked. "They died", Phoebe said painfully remembering her premonition. "Oh that is so horrible", Kelly stated. "how is she coping with it", Holly asked. "well at first she was sad but she handled it well she did act up a little but now she is better", Phoebe revealed. "that is sad but I'm happy it all worked out", Christie said. "me to", Phoebe said._

 _The girls were now running their group dance. "Girls the group dance is called born to win... some of you are always winning everything you do.. but some of you just need to work hard to win... but this dance protrayes winners and it is contemporary lyrical", Abby said. "Kendal watch Chloe where her hands are and do it pay attention to details", Abby yelled. "Mackenzie do you see the way Heavenly is flowing with the music that's what you should follow concentrate", Abby said. "I was just confused for a moment", Mackenzie said. "there is no time for confusion get it in your brain", Abby said. "Oww", Heavenly said as Kendal mistakenly kicked her. "I'm so sorry", Kendal said as Heavenly started to cry. "what's the matter?", Abby asked. "As I was doing my chenne granjete she happened to be in the way so I kicked her", Kendal said. "are you ok", Abby asked Heavenly. "yes she kicked me hard in the back", Heavenly said as she was still crying. Then Phoebe came in. "Heavenly what's the matter", Phoebe said as she came in. "I by mistakenly kicked her", Kendal explained. "It's alright", Phoebe said as she hugged Heavenly. "I'm ok", Heavenly said as she started to calm down. "are you sure do you need ice or something", Abby asked. "no I'm good", Heavenly clarified. "Ok I'll just back up", Phoebe said as she left the room and went back to the viewing room. "Alright let's start from the beginning", Abby said._

 _At 7 o clock rehearsals were over so Phoebe and Heavenly went to their hotel room. " so how are you liking it so far", Phoebe asked. "It's good are the moms nice?", Heavenly said. "yes they have been welcoming so far", Phoebe replied as Paige orbed in with Sophia, Piper, Wyatt and Prue and Cole and Leo followed along. "Daddy", Heavenly said as she jumped in to Cole's arms. "Hey I missed you baby", Cole said. "you are living the life", Paige said. "so how was it?", Piper asked. "It was really fun the girls are so nice and funny", Heavenly said. "This weekend we are so coming", Prue said. "yes but you guys try to come with us early in the morning so it looks like you flew in instead of just shimmering and orbing", Phoebe said. "yes you don't want them to get the wrong idea", Paige said. "well we just came to see you guys we will be heading back", Piper said. "yes but I'm staying back", Cole said. "Ok thanks for coming", Phoebe said as everyone orbed away except for Cole. "daddy I'm really hungry", Heavenly stated. "How about I go and order food downstairs", Cole proposed. "no need we can get room service", Phoebe said. "how much will this cost", Cole asked. "a lot of money but it's just once in a while baby come on", Phoebe persuaded. "alright", Cole said. "Yay and I will go work on my solo while I wait", Heavenly said as she went to practice. "she really loves the studio", Phoebe said. "has Abby yelled at her?", Cole asked. "no Abby has been really nice to her and she has a girl who is also 8 and they play together it is adorable", Phoebe said as she played with Sophia. "yes it's good for her to keep busy... but what about her schooling", Cole said. "well I was thinking we home school her for now and then maybe after this season we will see if she will come back then we will plan after that", Phoebe said. "she is going to miss home", Cole stated. "yes and I can have you or Paige bring her and plus she is just trying out for the team to see if she likes it then we can just pull her", Phoebe said. "after competition we can come home and she can hang out then she can come back on the day", Cole suggested. "or after dance class we can bring her home just have Paige or even Leo or you bring us home", Phoebe said. "Oh yes and she can even continue school back home", Cole said. "awesome now that's figured out great", Phoebe said as she kissed Cole. "I love you", Cole said. "Love you more", Phoebe said as they started to kiss buy they were interrupted by Heavenly. "Daddy is the food here?", Heavenly asked. "Not yet come here baby we want to tell you the plan", Cole said as he got Heavenly on his lap. "from now on after class we will shimmer back home ok", Phoebe said. "that's ok with me", Heavenly said. "And I think that it's best that you are home schooled for this year just because maybe someone won't always be available to pick you from school", Cole realized. "oh that's true", Phoebe realized. "ok I will home school then", Heavenly said. "alright I will enroll you tomorrow", Phoebe said. "Ok no problem", Heavenly said. There was a knock on the door. "I think the room service people are here", Phoebe said. "Yay", Heavenly said as she ran to the door with Cole right behind her. They opened the door got the food and Cole paid and they ate._

 _The next day started with Chloe learning her solo. "I want you to just do what you remembered", Abby said. "OK", Chloe. (the moms at the view room) "I'm so excited for this week this is Heavenly's first competition", Phoebe said. "Is she nervous?", Kelly asked. "yes a little because she doesn't want to disappoint Abby", Phoebe replied. "well from what I have since she is pretty good", Christie said. "thanks", Phoebe said. (back in the studio) "Girls the group dance is supposed to be beautiful... I want to see beautiful lyrical arms and not bad arms", Abby said. "Nia watch your feet", Abby said as the girls did their final pose. "Good... now the only girls performing are Maddie and Heavenly the rest of you aren't acting... and Paige before you lift Mackenzie what are you suppose to do", Abby said. "I am suppose to do a side Ariel then be ready for the lift", Paige said. "then why did you mark it you just stood there clueless come on wake up... KENDAL WHEN I'M TALKING YOU KEEP QUIET AND YOU DO NOT TALK", Abby said. "I was just asking Brooke something", Kendal said her eyes getting teary. "was it related to the dance?", Abby asked. "No", Kendal said. "My point exactly... girls be ready for competition i want a clean sweep... ok girls dismiss", Abby said as all the girls thanked Abby and left._

 _It was the morning of the competition and In Heavenly and Phoebe's hotel, Phoebe was about to wake Heavenly up when a demon at of nowhere appeared and with a two edged sword stabbed Phoebe as blood gushed out of her mouth. "Heavenly", Phoebe whispered as Sophia started to cry. "Oh wrong witch I thought you were Amelia", The demon mumbled as he shimmered away. Hearing Sophia crying violently Heavenly woke up. "Oh My God DADDY DADDY", Heavenly screamed as Cole shimmered in. "LEO LEO", Cole called with out wasting any time. "Yes", Leo said as he orbed, as he saw Phoebe he immediately went and healed her. "Cole", Phoebe gasped as she woke up. "Oh baby", Cole said as he held Phoebe and kissed her multiple times. "mommy what happened", Heavenly said as she held her mom. "I don't know a demon just stabbed me then mumbled that he thought I was Amelia", Phoebe said. "that means that Amelia person is in trouble", Cole said. "yes don't worry Heavenly we will come for your competition", Leo assured. "Yes we will go get ready", Phoebe said as she held Sophia as she instantly stopped crying. "I'm so happy that you are alright I thought you were hurt I was so scared", Heavenly confessed. "Don't worry baby I will never leave you", Phoebe assured Heavenly as she kissed Heavenly on her forehead. "Alright I will tell Paige, Piper and Prue about Amelia and you just get ready for the competition", Leo said as he hugged Heavenly and orbed out. "alright Cole we have to go early so Heavenly can practice on the stage with the other girls", Phoebe said. "Phoebe are you still ok to go because i can just take her", Cole proposed. "no I'm fine sore a little but I'm fine... all I need you to do is to get Sophia back to Paige and when you guys come you bring the babies and come", Phoebe said. "That's fine with me", Cole said as he kissed Phoebe. "Mommy can you please come with me and help me get ready", Heavenly asked. "yes how about you go shower then I will come and help you pick out your cloths", Phoebe said. "but I want you to come now", Heavenly ordered. "Hey I said go and shower what's the matter with you", Phoebe said. "sorry Ok I'll go shower", Heavenly said as she went. "what's up with her?", Cole asked. "she is still shaken up by the attack but I will talk to her later", Phoebe said. "She will get use to it this is how the life of a charmed one always is", Cole said. "yea I know but it is even harder when you have children", Phoebe said. "I know but we will stick together forever",Cole said as he kissed Phoebe. "that's why I love you", Phoebe said kissing him back. "I love you much much more", Cole said as he held Phoebe enjoying the moment._

 _The ALDC team arrived at the competition. "Maddie Chloe and Heavenly you have solos are you going to win or are you going to be second... every body knows second place is always the first to loose", Abby said. "Heavenly are you excited for competition", Maddie asked Heavenly back stage. "yes but I'm really nervous", Heavenly confessed. "It's OK you will get use to it", Chloe said. "Next up performing in 9 to 12 category back to the top Maddie from Abby Lee dance company", The announcer called as Maddie went on stage and started her dance. After the dance then Chloe went on next then after a while Heavenly went on. After the girls danced they all went to the dressing room. "woohoo that was awesome", Abby said as she hugged the girls. "Maddie it was amazing, and Chloe you were great, and Heavenly that was amazing the way you turned just blew me away", Abby said. "Thank you", Heavenly said. "Phoebe she was amazing and I noticed others were there too were those people family", Abby said. "yes they all came for her first competition", Phoebe said. "wow all that love just for Heavenly... I have just found another star Mackenzie you better sit up", Abby said. "girls go change into your costume for the group", Gianna said as the girls went and did just that. "So are you going to put Heavenly against Mackenzie?", Christie asked. "yes of course Mackenzie needs some competition in her life", Abby said. "But she competes every week", Melissa stated. "yes but only to kids in other studios if she ha someone right up against her it would be better... and Heavenly is a star she is amazing", Abby said. "Mackenzie is amazing too", Melissa said. "yes she is but she doesn't push her self but Heavenly doesn't need anyone to push her she does it her self and she is outstanding she has a face of a rock star", Abby said as the girls came out with their white costumes. "Oh so beautiful", Holly commented. "alright girls are you going to be amazing or sloppy it depends on you", Abby said. Then the girls went backstage to wait for their turn to dance. "Ok everyone let's show everyone that we are winners", Maddie said. "next up from Abby Lee Dance company Born to win", The announcer said as the girls came on stage and start dancing. After the dance it was awards. "Alright are we ready for awards", The announcer said. "Yes", everyone screamed. "Alright let's jump into solo 7 to 8 we have in fourth place we have Lacy Tyler from Peace dance company", The announcer said as everyone clapped. "Alright third place Lakeisha Tyrone from dance throne dance company (everyone clapped) now in second place we have Cora Thompson from peace dance company, and first place we have Ms Heavenly Halliwel from Abby Lee dance company", The announcer said as Abby and the Halliwel family screamed as others clapped. "Now moving on to junior soloist we have in third place Juliana Terry from Studio Blue(everyone clapped).. in second place we have... Chloe Lukasaik from Abby Lee dance company(everyone clapped)... and in First place we have Maddie Ziegler from Abby Lee dance company", The announcer said. "Now moving on in group dances we have in second place Pace makers from peace dance company(everyone clapped) and in first place from Abby Lee dance company we have Born to win (Everyone clapped)", The announcer said. "congrats everyone", The announcer said.  
_

 _After award everyone came back to the dressing room and the rest of the Halliwel family orbed/shimmered back home. "that was awesome everyone", Abby said as she hugged the girls. "Congrats Maddie and Heavenly for making it first place so Chloe what happened", Abby said as Chloe shrugged. "what do you mean Abby there is only one first place it was either her or Maddie", Christie said. "yes I understand but whatever I do not want to argue with stupid", Abby said. "you are just UGGH", Christie said. "anyways good bye girls and Heavenly welcome to the team", Abby said. "thank you", Heavenly said as Abby exited the competition._

 **Chapter 2- save her  
**

 _Heavenly came to the studio with Prue. "Now you go into the studio and dance your heart out", Prue said as they walked in the studio. "I will", Heavenly said as they walked into the den. "Hey Heavenly", Nia greeted. "Hello", Heavenly said. "Hi I'm Prue Halliwel Heavenly's aunt", Prue said as she shakes Abby's hand. "welcome, where is Phoebe?", Abby asked. "Oh she couldn't make it her baby is really sick", Prue explained. "Oh that's right i forgot she had a baby", Abby said. "anyway you will go with the moms to the viewing room", Abby said. "here I'll take you there I'm Melissa Maddie and Mackenzie's mom", Melissa introduced. "Nice to meet you Melissa", Prue said. "alright lets go for pyramid", Abby said._

 _"Congratulations on the big win you won the overall score", Abby said as the girls cheered and clapped. "Alright on the bottom of the pyramid we have Paige... you just do not pay attention to details... when you Brooke and Kendal had that moment when you were doing the isolation movement your arms weren't matching with theirs", Abby said. "But they still won", Kelly commented. "yes they won maybe because they didn't even look at her arms but in some other competition a judge will", Abby said. "Just give her some credit the dance was amazing", Kelly said. "yes I said she did great", Abby said. "whatever", Kelly mumbled. "moving on Mackenzie... well you are here because you were just there you didn't stand out to me... next Brooke", Abby said. "Oh my God", Kelly mumbled. "Brooke you need to act it's like we are forcing you to dance.. the technique was there but you didn't tell a story", Abby said. "next Kendal you also have the same problem as Brooke you don't use your face and also you didn't stand out you were just there... moving up we have Nia you were telling a story and I enjoyed watching you but another minor thing the feet the feet the feet that's all", Abby said. "I'll take that", Holly said. "next we have Chloe.. you were second but then again you were only second to Maddie so that's something to be proud of... Next our newest star Heavenly", Abby said as the girls clapped. "You were amazing and you have beautiful legs and feet and you told a story it was awesome... and on top of the pyramid the highest scoring soloist we have Maddie", Abby said as the girls hugged Maddie. "Maddie you were great I loved it... now this week Paige you have a solo", Abby said as everyone cheered and hugged Paige. "yay", Paige said. "you will be performing an acrobatic jazz solo called spicy girl... Kendal you will also be performing a solo (the girls clapped and Cheered for Kendal) It is a contemporary solo", Abby said. "ooh that's new", Jill commented. "It is called River it's really pretty... now we have a duet", Abby said. "oooo", Melissa commented. "With Heavenly and Mackenzie (the girls clapped) and it is lyrical called my crown and you will be doing acrobatics in it and Mackenzie I expect you to act... now the group dance is going to musical theater called the battle and it talks about the battles people face today.. alright that's all moms dismiss", Abby said as the moms went out._

 _(The viewing room) "so hello Prue", Holly said. "hello nice to meet you Holly", Prue said. "Heavenly actually shocked me I wasn't expecting it from her she dances like she is Maddie's age", Christie said. "yes I know right I was like wow", Kelly said. "thank you guys she is very very excited to be here trust me", Prue said. "yes and you can tell and I feel she is so close with the girls already", Holly said. "She makes friends easily", Prue said. "and it seems that Abby loves her because she is young and can win in the 8 and under competition", Christie said. "and that she will do", Prue said. (Back in the studio with the girls). "alright this group dance has to be perfect each of you are going to represent the struggles we go through in life... each of you will tell me at least a struggle let's start with Brooke... Brooke what struggle do you know someone faces today?", Abby asked. "well loosing a job", Brooke said. "good you are going to play the role of someone who lost their jobs now remember a lot of acting goes with this role... now Mackenzie can you tell us one", Abby asked. "Being bullied", Mackenzie replied. "good that's your role... Nia", Abby said. "Being homeless", Nia said. "yes you can do that... Kendal", Abby said. "umm I think failing a test", Kendal said. "alright let's say trying to keep up good grades you can play that... Paige", Abby said. "going through a divorce", Paige said. "very good but let's say you are a kid who's parents are going through a divorce", Abby said. "Ok", Paige replied. "alright Heavenly", Abby said. "umm being sick", Heavenly guessed. "good let's make it more serious like a deadly decease", Abby said. "Chloe", Abby said. "Anxiety", Chloe replies. "good.. Maddie", Abby said. "when someone dies and you are sad", Maddie replies. "yes You can can act a depressed person", Abby suggested. "Ok", Maddie said. "alright let's start", Abby said as she started to teach the girls the group dance. "Nia watch the back foot on the grand jete", Abby yelled. (At the view room). "why does Abby always have to yell at the girls when she is correcting them",Kelly said. "I know right", Christie replied. (Back in the studio). "Mackenzie watch Heavenly she is standing right next to you at least act", Abby said. "I was just concentrating", Mackenzie said. "SO IS MADDIE that's not a good excuse I brought Heavenly to challenge you because we all you need it", Abby said, as Mackenzie started to cry. "Mackenzie stop being a baby... you know what get out of here", Abby said as Mackenzie left the studio and went to her mom. "Alright girls group rehearsals is done Kendal go get a drink and come back for your solo", Abby instructed as the girls thanked her and left. (In the view room). "It's alright Kenzie calm down", Melissa said. "don't mind her", Kelly said. "she was just screaming at me", Kenzie said calming down. "Umm Prue Heavenly is crying", Paige said as she ran into the view room. "why did Abby yell at her", Prue asked. "no I don't know why she is crying", Paige replied as Prue followed her to the den where Heavenly was. "what's wrong baby", Prue said as she held Heavenly in her arms. "I just feel bad that Kenzie got yelled at", Heavenly sobbed. "It's alright come and speak with her", Prue said. "ok", Heavenly said as Prue took Heavenly to the viewing room. "What's the matter?", Holly asked. "It's just that I feel that it was my fault Abby yelled at Kenzie", Heavenly said. "No it wasn't Abby yelled at me you didn't do anything", Mackenzie said. "Yes in this studio Abby is always yelling at kids it's nobody's fault but Abby's", Christie said as she hugged Heavenly. "and if it's about the comparing Abby compares everyone together Maddie and Chloe are always compared", Melissa said. "It's alright", Mackenzie said. "I feel much better", Heavenly said as she came down. "girls just put your head up and don't let her bring you guys down", Kelly said. "yes just listen to her but once she is comparing then ignore", Christie said.  
_

 _Heavenly after dance class. "Hey Love", Cole said. "daddy", Heavenly said as she ran in to Cole's arms. "how was dance class?", Cole asked. "it was alright", Heavenly replied. "what did you get?", Cole. "a duet with Mackenzie and it has so much tricks I love it", Heavenly said. "that's good... who is home", Cole said. "Aunt Paige", Heavenly replied. "where is Prue?", Cole asked. "oh ya she is in the attic and mommy called and said she will be home soon.. and aunt Piper and uncle Leo went out", Heavenly said. "Ok so what were you up to?", Cole asked as he put Heavenly down and sat down. "just watching TV", Heavenly replied. "Ok let me go change and then I'll see what I can make", Cole said as he went upstairs. Then as Heavenly is watching TV suddenly a ghost appears. Heavenly screams in horror of how the appearance of the ghost is. Then Prue, Paige and Cole came running in. "OH My God", Paige said shocked. "daddy", Heavenly said as she ran to Cole's arms. "what do you want from my daughter?", Cole asked. "I need help", The ghost said. "what happened?", Prue asked. "I'm not dead I'm being tortured but I have magical powers to reach out to others when I'm unconscious", The girl said. "My name Tessy and Iago has captured me", The girl said. "who is Iago?", Paige asked. "that name sounds familiar", Cole said. "Balthazar Iago is your friend", The girl said. "Oh Iago the wicked soul we used to call him", Cole recalled. "yes that's him help me", The girl said as she disappeared. "we have to help her maybe it's the girl Phoebe saw in her premonition but we never found her", Prue said. "how about I check in the underworld", Cole suggested. "No that would be a bad idea we don't know where she is and we don't need demonic attention right now", Paige reasoned. "Can I help?", Heavenly asked. "N.. actually yes you can... you can help me look through the book of shadows for Iago", Prue said. "Book of shadows", Paige summoned as the book of shadows orbed to her hands. "here is book let's start looking", Paige said as she handed the book to Prue."The only problem is what don't know what Iago looks like", Prue said. "just look for the name Iago", Cole replied, as Phoebe walked in the manor with Sophia in her stroller. "I'm home", Phoebe called. "mommy", Heavenly squealed and ran to Phoebe and gave her a big hug. "hey baby", Phoebe kissed Heavenly's forehead. "Hey mommy... Sophia", Heavenly said as she kissed Sophia. "she just woke up", Phoebe said. "can i hold her?", Heavenly asked as they walked in the living room. "Here but be careful", Phoebe said as she handed Sophia to Heavenly. "hello Phoebe we have a demon situation", Paige said. "Is it the girl in y premonition?", Phoebe asked as she kissed Cole. "yes and she came here as a spirit like thing", Cole said. "and she scared me", Heavenly said. "did she try to hurt you?", Phoebe asked. "no she looked hurt", Heavenly replied. "alright let's start is Piper home?", phoebe asked. "not yet but she is out with Leo they should be back soon", Paige said. "found him", Prue said suddenly said which made Heavenly jump and dropped Sophia but she just shimmered back on Phoebe's lap. "sorry", Prue said. "Good girl", Heavenly said. "thank God that she can shimmer", Phoebe said in relief. "sorry", Heavenly said. "It's ok baby", Cole said as Heavenly smiled. "anyways guys so what's the plan to get this guy?", Prue asked. "first we make a vanquishing potion tomorrow is competition day for Heavenly", Phoebe said. "yup I will make the vanquishing potion", Paige offered. "Can I help please?", Heavenly asked hopefully. "I don't know about this Iago guy", Phoebe said. "Please mommy I will listen", Heaven said. "yes she did fight with us before", Paige said. "you're so not helping", Phoebe said. "baby I think it's ok that Heavenly helps out come on baby", Cole said as he held Phoebe in his arms. "alright but please listen if you rebel you are done", Phoebe said. "yes your majesty", Heavenly said. "You play to much" Phoebe said. "alright let's get to work Tessy's life depends on it", Prue said as everyone listened. Then Piper and Leo came home. "aunt Piper", Heavenly squealed as she ran to her arms. "hey baby cakes", Piper said. "hello uncle Leo", Heavenly said. "hey", Leo said. Then Wyatt suddenly orbed in Piper's arms. "wow that's my boy", Leo said. "Thank God Wyatt is here he just orbed out of my arms", Paige said as she ran in. "he is a good boy", Piper said. "we are looking for Tessy", Paige said. "who is Tessy?", Piper asked. "She is an innocent who is in hostage by a demon", Paige explained. "have you scryed for her?", Leo asked. "that's the problem she just came in spirit", Paige said. "Is she dead?", Piper asked. "No she can come as a spirit form when she is unconscious so she used it as an opportunity to get to us", Paige explained. "oh that's new", Piper said. "Phoebe and Cole are in the underworld while Prue, Heavenly and I work on the spell", Paige said. "what can I do?", Piper asked. "well you can help us", Heavenly said. "alright Leo can you please watch the kids?", Piper asked. "no problem", Leo said as he took Wyatt. "Sophia is sleeping upstairs", Paige said. "Thanks call me if you need me", Leo said as he kissed Piper and went upstairs. Piper, Paige, and Heavenly then met Prue in the kitchen. "I think I have gotten a spell...oh hi Piper how was date", Prue said. "It was great... about the spell", Piper said. "Oh right I think a got a spell that might work", Prue said. "Is it a power of 3 spell?", Paige asked. "not necessarily it could be said by all of us including Heavenly", Prue said. "Ok is it even going to work?", Piper asked. "yes it might just work actually", Prue assured her. "Ok let's see... evil that dwelleth we see you no more Iago I see you no more", Paige chanted. "That's pretty good aunt Prue", Heavenly said. "Thanks love", Prue said. "let's start by learning it", Paige said. "ooo I'm so excited", Heavenly said. "this is serious business young lady", Piper said. "I know but I am so excited", Heavenly said. Then sudden;y Cole and Phoebe shimmered in. "shh", Cole said. "There is a demon in the house", Phoebe said. "he is a chameleon demon... just check what doesn't belong", Cole said. "That", Heavenly said as she kicked a small chair as it turned into a demon. "Piper", Prue said as Piper blew the demon up before it could response. "Phew... Heavenly you are becoming quite an amazing witch", Phoebe said. "you really think so" , Heavenly said. "I know so", Phoebe said. "so what's the news on Tessy?", Paige asked. "we didn't find anything but we have to keep on looking", Phoebe said. "yes we will", Paige said. "I think it's time for bed Heavenly remember you are on a competition team", Cole said. "yes go stretch", Prue said. "ok", Heavenly said as she instantly obeyed.  
_

 _The next day was competition and Phoebe went with Heavenly. The moms, the girls and Abby are the dressing room getting ready for competition. "now solos you're first Paige it's acrobatic so make sure you are stretching your back", Abby instructed. "Kendal I need you to be pretty and the feet has to be pointed and stretched.. I don't want to see a single sickled foot", Abby said. "So baby do not worry about anything else but the duet and the group dance alright your Aunt Paige, Piper and Prue are working on it alright", Phoebe whispered to Heavenly. "Heavenly Mackenzie go put on your costume", Abby said. "alright go get him", Phoebe said to Heavenly and kissed her head. "Love you", Heavenly said. "Love you too", Phoebe replied. Then backstage Paige and Kendall were backstage waiting for their turn to perform their solos. "You are an amazing dancer just go out there and make all of us proud alright", Kendall said to Paige as they hugged. "Coming next to the stage in the preteen category Paige performing spicy girl", The announcer announced as Paige came on the stage and started her dance. After Paige finished her dance the crowd cheered. "That was amazing", Kendall said as she hugged Paige. "thanks It felt so good", Paige said. "Next in the preteen category Kendall performing river", The announcer announced as Kendall came on stage and performed her solo. After Kendall's solo, everyone went to the dressing room. "That was pretty good both of you", Abby commented. "thanks", Paige said happily. "I love when my kids have the opportunity to do a solo", Kelly said. "alright Heavenly and Mackenzie you are next... Mackenzie I need you to get to Heavenly's acting level.. and Heavenly I need you to point and stretch your feet", Abby instructed. "Ok girls time to go", Gianna said as she took Heavenly and Mackenzie and led them out as the moms, Abby and the kids followed. "are you ready?", Abby asked Heavenly, she was backstage with Heavenly and Mackenzie. "yes", Heavenly said. "are you nervous?", Abby asked. "a little", Heavenly confessed. "you don't have to be just focus and you have to work with Mackenzie you are a team", Abby said. "ok", Heavenly said. "Let's do it", Abby said as she high fives Heavenly and Mackenzie. "Next up in the mini duet category we have my crown", The announcer announced, as Heavenly and Mackenzie came on stage and danced. After they finished they came back and hugged Abby. "that was good... did it feel good?", Abby asked. "Yes", Heavenly and Mackenzie said at the same time. Back in the dressing room the girls are getting ready for the group dance. "now the duet and solos were amazing now we need the group dance to be amazing", Abby commented. "Watch your feet Nia", Abby said as the girls are running their dance. "Ok we are good to go let's go", Abby said as they all left the room. Backstage the girls were waiting. "I'm so excited", Paige said. "Yes this dance is really good and we all need to act", Chloe said. "Next up in the junior group we have battles", The announcer said as the girls came on stage. "Woooo", Melissa cheered as the girls danced. After the dance it immediately was awards. "Are we ready for awards today", The announcer said. "yes", everyone replied with cheers. "now 5th place solo category we have Ally from studio Angel... in 4th place we have Paige from the Abby Lee dance company... in 3rd place Kara from destiny dance center... in 2nd place we have Kendall from the Abby Lee dance company", The announcer said. "In duets we have in 2nd place love birds from studio Blue... in first place we have my crown from the Abby Lee dance company", the announcer announced. "In the group category in 2nd place battle from the Abby Lee dance company", The announcer said. After the award everyone cam back to the dressing room. "How is that for second place and Kendall second and Paige fourth.. the only winners were Heavenly and Mackenzie", Abby said. "Abby second isn't bad like give these kids a break", Christie said. "I do not do second place", Abby said. "Is it only winning you care about?", Kelly asked. "no but it's a goal of mine to keep winning... don't you love it when your kids win", Abby said. "yes I like it but you need to understand that nobody can win all the time", Kelly said. "Maddie does", Abby said. "no she doesn't and you know it", Kelly said. "yes she gets second and third sometimes but she mostly wins", Abby said. "yeah whatever", Kelly said. "and it looks like we have another winner Heavenly and Mackenzie congratulations", Abby said as she hugged them. "I was so nervous", Heavenly said. "yes and she was like I do not want to forget it", Mackenzie said as she and Heavenly laughed. "Looks like you've found yourself another favorite", Christie said. "more like another winner... see you girls on Tuesday", Abby said as she left. "It's going to be a long pyramid", Christie said.  
_

 **Chapter 3- now why should I be scared?**

 _"It's so sad that we never really got to save that girl", Paige reminded. "yes but she was nowhere to be found", Piper replied. "good morning Heavenly", Prue said as Heavenly walked in. "morning", Heavenly replied. "Are you excited for this week?", Piper asked as she fed Wyatt. "yes but I'm nervous because we got second place in our group dance and miss Abby hates second place", Heavenly revealed. "second?.. what second isn't bad at all", Piper said. "looks like she loves winning", Prue said. "yes but I still got first place in my duet with Mackenzie", Heavenly said. "yes we know and congrats honey", Prue said. "thanks", Heavenly said. "now finish up so daddy can take you... Sophia has a fever so mommy has to stay", Prue said. "that would be cool if daddy comes also", Heavenly said. "morning family", Cole said as he walked in "Morning", The all chorused. "How's Sophia?", Heavenly asked. "she is coping but her fever is pretty strong", Cole said. "how about Leo heals her", Paige suggested. "yes and Paige you can even do it", Piper said. "no I am still working on it", Paige said. "yes but wouldn't it be personal gain?", Cole asked. "no.. maybe.. I don't know we should just ask Leo", Piper said. "Leo", Prue called as Leo instantly appeared. "good morning", Leo said. "Morning", Everyone said. "is it personal gain to heal a baby that has fever?", Piper asked. "yes... because if it wasn't personal gain then I would have to heal the babies that have big diseases like cancer.. so it's personal gain", Leo answered. "that sucks", Heavenly said. "yes looks like Sophia has to go the hospital", Cole said. "yes I'm sorry", Leo said. "It's ok the point you made was reasonable", Piper said.  
_

 _After breakfast Heavenly helped to clean the house then went off to school (she transferred to a school in Pittsburgh so they wouldn't suspect anything while she is on Abby's team). After school Heavenly and Cole went to the studio. "hello girls", Abby greeted as the girls all walked in with their moms for pyramid. "welcome sir", Abby greeted Cole. "nice to meet you", Cole replied. "now let's jump right into pyramid... on the bottom Nia I need you to step up your game... next Brooke... you didn't do much but your group performance wasn't strong... next Chloe you were amazing in the group dance but you didn't anything else so it's hard to judge you... next we have Paige fourth place... next Kendall second... now Maddie you were a leader in that group dance amazing... now both girls on the top Mackenzie and Heavenly (everyone clapped).. that was amazing and beautiful", Abby said. "Thank you", Mackenzie and Heavenly said together."now for next weeks competition we are going to have Paige versus Nia and Heavenly versus Mackenzie... now we are also going to do a contemporary group dance so get ready", Abby said. "Nia your solo is contemporary and it is called hope and it's very beautiful", Abby said. "thank you", Nia replied. "And you are very welcome sweetheart... now Paige you are doing a contemporary solo called fight for it and you and Nia are going head to head... now Heavenly you are doing a solo called flame and it's lyrical and i need to see good technique and good feet... and Mackenzie you are doing a contemporary solo called realize and you and Heavenly are going head to head", Abby said. "the group dance is called team work and it's contemporary i need to see team work... alright girls spread apart and moms you are dismissed", Abby concluded as the moms went to the viewing room. All the moms introduced themselves to Cole. "so what do you do?", Melissa asked. "I am a lawyer and today was my day off so I just wanted to check this place out", Cole explained. "yes and it looks like Heavenly is going to be getting a lot of solos and duos", Kelly said. "yes and she loves this place so much", Cole said. "nothing against you Holly and Nia but why did Nia get a solo", Jill asked. "Jill did you just say that", Christie gasped. "I'm sorry but she was on the bottom of the pyramid if anything Kendal should have a solo", Jill said. "she got a solo last week", Holly said. "yes but Maddie gets countless solos why can't Kendal is it wrong to want solos for my daughter", Jill said. "no there is nothing wrong but for you to say that Nia shouldn't be the one to get the solo is just wrong", Christie said. "and it just shows what kind of person you are", Holly said. "ladies calm down", Cole said. "Cole you do not know this lady she only cares about Kendal's feelings and nobody else", Kelly said. "That's not true", Jill said. "you just sat here and said that Nia shouldn't be the one to get the solo", Christie screamed. "because she was on the bottom of the pyramid", Jill said. "but you just said Kendal should have gotten the solo when she just got one last week", Christie said. "but Paige also got one", Jill stated. "yes she did but I did not say anyone else didn't deserve it and also this is Abby's way", Kelly said. "what ever I'm not going to argue", Jill said. "you are crazy", Christie mumbled. "wow", Cole said. "you haven't seen anything yet", Melissa commented. In the studio Paige was running her solo. "so Paige your solo is called fight for it... I haven't seen you fight you got fourth place last week we need you to step it up and this is contemporary it's mature", Abby said as she started to teach. Back in the viewing room the moms and Cole are talking. "I like this choreography for Paige", Melissa commented. "yes it's different from anything she has ever done before", Holly said. "I do really like it", Kelly said. suddenly Heavenly came upstairs crying. "baby girl what's up", Cole said as he immediately held her. Nia followed her behind. "what happened?", Holly asked. "Kaylee told her that she was annoying", Nia explained. "what?", Cole asked. "Kaylee said she was annoying", Nia repeated. "I heard you the first time... Heavenly calm down and tell me what happened", Cole said as Abby walked in with the 10 year old kid Kaylee. "Come on Heavenly let's go to the front desk", Abby said as Cole, Nia and Heavenly followed Abby and Kaylee out of the viewing room. "Nia tell me everything that happened", Abby started. "Well Kaylee and I were talking then Heavenly came and wanted to talk to us but Kaylee told her to go away.. and when Heavenly asked why she said that she was annoying", Nia explained. "this should be the first and the last time do i ever want to see this kind of behavior no bullying allowed", Abby said. "I'm sorry", Kaylee said as she started to cry. "save your tears for your pillow you were the person that was being rude so I shouldn't be seeing any tears in your eyes understand", Abby scolded. "yes", Kaylee said. "go", Abby said as Kaylee walked away. "thanks Nia and you and Heavenly should go to class", Abby said. as Nia and Heavenly went to their respectful classes. "thank you", Cole said. "no need bullying is not tolerated here", Abby said.  
_

 _After dance Heavenly went home with Cole and Piper was home with the babies and Phoebe went shopping with Paige, Prue was finishing work and Leo was with his charges. "what are you up to?", Piper asked Cole. "I don't know I have never fought with Phoebe this way", Cole said. "then speak to her", Piper said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "It's not easy like that.. I... did something that i thought i would have never done", Cole said. "what happened?", Piper calmly asked. "I... I (sighs).. I raised my hand at her", Cole confessed. "you hit her", Piper snapped. "no I raised my hand up like I was going to hit her and I feel so ashamed", Cole said. "and you should... you should never hit a woman", Piper explained. "did you just hear me I said I didn't hit her", Cole said in an annoyed tone. "don't you get annoyed at me you raised your hand which told her that you meant to hit her", Piper snapped. "I'm sorry", Cole said. "just talk to her when she comes back", Piper said, and as if on call Phoebe and Paige walked in. "Hello ladies how was shopping?", Piper asked. "awesome", Paige replied. "it was awesome how was baby sitting", Phoebe asked. "awesome", Piper sarcastically said. "Oh oh did Sophia give you any trouble", Phoebe asked. "No not at all", Piper replied. "thanks", Phoebe said as she gave Cole a dirty look and walked upstairs and Cole followed her to their room. "what do you want?", Phoebe bitterly asked. "baby I'm sorry I really don't know what came over me I'm sorry", Cole said on his knees. "just let me be", Phoebe screamed as she kissed Sophia then walked out as Cole followed her to the hallway and held her hand. "please hear me out", Cole said. "There is nothing to talk or hear just leave me alone", Phoebe screamed. "can you stop yelling", Cole said getting angry. "oh you want me to actually yell... YOU WANT ME TO YELL", Phoebe screamed as Heavenly came out of her room. "what is going on?", Heavenly asked as she went to Cole's side. "nothing sweetie we were just talking", Phoebe lied. "talking?... It sounded more like yelling to me", Heavenly said. "there is nothing to worry about", Cole said. "Stop lying", Heavenly said as she ran downstairs. "Baby", Phoebe said as she and Cole followed Heavenly downstairs. "baby what's the matter?", Paige asked immediately she saw Heavenly's face. "ask them", Heavenly sadly said. "Cole?..Phoebe?.. what's going on", Piper asked. "Phoebe was yelling", Cole said. "what me now you are going to put it all on me... Heavenly baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell", Phoebe said. "ok", Heavenly said as she immediately hugged Phoebe. "what about you daddy?", Heavenly asked. "me too", Cole said as Heavenly hugged him._

 _The next day Phoebe took Heavenly to dance class. "Paige Nia you girls are going head to head now Paige you had a solo last week so this is the time to redeem yourself you have to fight for it.. you have 3 days to perfect the solo", Abby said as she started to teach Paige her solo. "Make sure you watch your feet when you turn...good... ok we are done for today great job we will finish it tomorrow", Abby said. "Thank you", Paige said. "welcome... Nia come on", Abby said. At the viewing room the moms are talking. "I love Paige's solo she normally gets gymnastics and jazz.. finally something mature", Kelly commented. "yes also Nia's solo looks awesome", Melissa said. "yes I feel Abby is taking her time and relaxing with them", Holly said. "she seems to be in a good mood", Jill said. "maybe she is seeing someone", Melissa said. "what like who", Christie laughed. "I don't know", Melissa said. "come on Melissa ask her", Kelly said. "you guys are crazy", Phoebe said. "yes we are sometimes but we just want to know", Jill said. "Melissa when she is done rehearsal just ask her", Kelly commanded. "why do I have to ask her", Melissa complained. "Because you are close friends with her", Jill said. "fine", Melissa gave in. "yes", Kelly said. "man you moms need something to do", Phoebe said as everyone laughed._

 _That evening Barbas visited Heavenly in her room. "who are you... wait I have seen you in the book of shadows you are the demon of fear..I think... but too bad I'm not afraid of anything", Heavenly said. "everyone has something they are afraid of especially you young lady", Barbas said softy. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM FREAK OR I WILL TELL My MOMMY... MOMMY", Heavenly screamed, as Phoebe rushed in with Prue. "Heavenly", Phoebe said as she took Heavenly in her arms and Prue immediately sent Barbas flying. "ugh that hurt... I'll be back", Barbas said as he shimmered away. "Now why should I be scared", Phoebe said. "Come on let's go eat dinner then we can plan his vanquish", Prue said. "Mommy what does he want?", Heavenly innocently asked. "He is Barbas the demon of fear and he wants to scare us to death", Phoebe replied. "I'm not afraid of him", Heavenly said. "I"m not afraid of him either but I'm just afraid of what he will make me see", Prue said. "What do you mean?", Heavenly asked. "well when we say he is a demon of fear we don't mean scary movies fear we mean real life fears", Phoebe explained. "I don't get it then what else is scary", Heavenly said. "umm what is something you never want to happen in your entire life or it has happened and you don't want it to happen again?", Prue asked as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't want anyone in this family to die like my mom and dad", Heavenly said as she started to cry. "It's ok that's what he will do and the best way to vanquish him is face the fear", Phoebe as as she held Heavenly. "now let's go and eat before Piper gets mad", Prue said as they all went to eat. After eating everyone went to chill as Barbas started his attack he came unto Phoebe first. Nobody could see Barbas or what he makes anybody see. "Heavenly baby get up from the floor.. what are you doing", Phoebe said as she was seeing Heavenly dead on the floor but it wasn't real it was what Barbas was making her see. "Sophia", Phoebe called as she was crying. "Mommy I'm right here what's wrong", Heavenly said as she went to Phoebe who was crying her heart out. "Heavenly wake up", Phoebe screamed. "Phoebe", Cole said as he went to her side. "It's ok baby Heavenly is right here and Sophia is here with Paige", Cole said. "Phoebe snap out of it", Paige said. "Mommy stop crying", Heavenly said as she hugged Phoebe as Phoebe faced her fear. "Heavenly you're alright", Phoebe said as she held Heavenly tight. "too tight mommy", Heavenly said. "sorry", Phoebe said as she let go. "What is your fear?", Leo asked. "Loosing my kids", Phoebe said. "aww honey it's alright just o lie down", Piper said. "no I'm ok where is Sophia", Phoebe said. "right here", Paige said as she handed Sophia to Phoebe. "Oh I'm so happy you're alright baby girl", Phoebe said as Sophia babbled loudly. Meanwhile Barbas went to talk to the source. "so how is it going?", The source asked. "alright Phoebe faced her fears but when I bring out Balthazar's and Heavenly's worst night mare that's when the fun will begin", Barbas laughed. "very well go on your reward will come as soon as you complete the task", the source said. "thank you", Barbas said as he shimmered away._

 _The next day Heavenly went to her last rehearsal before competition where she practiced the group dance her solo and then went to acro class then went home with Phoebe. That evening after dinner Barbas attacked again. Suddenly Cole started to see Phoebe as Barbas. "Barbas what are you doing here?", Cole asked. "Barbas?.. what are you talking about baby?", Phoebe asked confused. "stop trying to act", Cole said as he punched Phoebe across the face and in returned she screamed as everyone ran to the living room. "I'm your wife", Phoebe said as Cole grabbed her neck as she gasped for air. "Daddy what are you doing STOP IT", Heavenly screamed as she went to grabbed Cole's hand to remove it from Phoebe's neck, but unexpectedly Cole gave Heavenly a hot slap as she fell to the floor. "COLE TURNER", Piper screamed as she held Heavenly and Prue made Cole fly away, as Phoebe coughed violently. "Leo...Leo", Piper called. "why isn't he answering?", Paige asked. "Don't know...Leo", Piper said. "Phoebe it's ok breathe", Prue said. "Cole what's the matter with you", Prue said. "Barbas he is right there", Cole said as he immediately threw a energy ball at Phoebe as she fell unconscious. "MOMMY", Heavenly screamed. "Phoebe", Paige and Piper screamed at the same time. "Attic", Paige commanded as Cole orbed there. "the attic he can just shimmer back", Prue said with frustration. "I know but I didn't know where else to take him", Paige said. "Not now guys... Leo", Piper said. "What about Sophia and Wyatt?", Prue asked. "don't worry Wyatt is in the same crib and his shield will protect them", Piper assured. "Heavenly it's Barbas that's doing this and not your daddy", Prue said. Heavenly just nodded as she held Phoebe tighter. "OH MY GOD THAT'S A CLOWN", Paige suddenly screamed. "no Paige it's not real it's Barbas he is manipulating you", Prue said. "Now calm down and heal Phoebe", Piper said. "Ok It's not real", Paige said as the clown disappeared. "You alright?", Prue asked. "yes", Paige said faintly. "Let's go to the attic and get the spell to vanquish Barbas", Prue said as the all orbed to the attic. Cole was fighting with Barbas. "We need the charmed ones to vanquish him", Piper said. "But Phoebe", Paige said. "How about we just banish him", Prue suggested. "But then he will come back on Friday the 13th", Paige said. "yes but that's all we got", Prue said. "Ok let's do it", Piper and Paige said. "We banish you demon out of sight only to back Friday the 13th night", They all chanted as Barbas burst into flames. "it worked", Paige squealed. "Leo", Piper called as he orbed in. "Phoebe", Piper said as Leo healed Phoebe. Phoebe gasped. "Mommy I was so scared", Heavenly hugged. "Aww Baby how are you what happened to your cheek", Phoebe said as she saw Heavenly's face. "Cole he slapped her... Leo please", Piper said as Leo healed Heavenly. "Thank you", Heavenly said. "Phoebe I'm sorry he made me evil again I hurt you and Heavenly", Cole said. "It's ok baby it wasn't your fault", Phoebe said as she went and hugged Cole. "Heavenly come", Cole beckoned Heavenly but Heavenly shook her head. "Baby it's daddy he didn't mean to hurt you or me alright", Phoebe assured her. "ok", Heavenly said softly, but she stayed where she was and didn't budge. "come on", Cole said with his famous heart winning smile. "alright", Heavenly said as she jumped in his arms. "I love you", Cole said. "Love you too", Heavenly replied.  
_

 _It was competition and everyone came to watch, Andy even came. In the dressing room Phoebe came with Heavenly. "Today is your day to shine", Phoebe told Heavenly. "Mackenzie... Paige.. Nia... and Heavenly come over here", Abby called. "are we up now?", Paige asked. "yes Mackenzie you are first now the dance is called realize and you have to realize that Heavenly is your biggest competition... and Heavenly your solo is flame and I think you are like a little fireball that never goes out... Nia your solo is Hope... and Paige your solo is called fight for it ok ladies make me proud. After the solos the girls did the group dance, Mackenzie got first place and Heavenly got second by a tenth of a point, Nia got first Paige got third and the group got first._

 ** _Chapter 4- Night of a thousand Wendigos  
_**

 _It is pyramid time and Cole shimmered Phoebe and Heavenly to the studio. "where is Abby?", Kendall asked. "she was with a dancer and her mom", Brooke answered as Abby walked in. "alright ladies congratulation on the first place", Abby said as everyone cheered. "now on the bottom Kendal", Abby said. "what why is she there she doesn't deserve to be on the bottom", Jill complained. "well someone had to be", Abby said. "then why Kendal", Jill said. "you didn't even let me explain why she is there so calm down", Abby yelled. "whatever", Jill said. "anyways Kendal you are there because you do not use your face and you didn't dance to your potential level I know you dance at... Next Chloe you didn't have any other dance so it was hard to judge you... Brooke same thing nothing to judge you upon...Maddie I need more from you I need you to attack more... you didn't do anything wrong but I just want more from you... moving up Paige... you were third which was pretty good considering the older girls you were up against... next Heavenly you were second what happened you were winning everything but you were close by a tenth of a point... and on top of the pyramid Nia and Mackenzie the first place winners", Abby said as everyone clapped. "Nia you did an amazing job i couldn't ask for more and Mackenzie you were amazing you beat the undefeated Heavenly... now this week Maddie you have a solo called My heart, and it's lyrical", Abby said. "thank you", Maddie said. "welcome and Chloe you have a solo called the nest and it's lyrical... and Brooke your solo is what I want and it's contemporary... and the group dance is hip hop and it's whip my hair by willow smith and Heavenly you are going to be featured", Abby said. "why would you give Heavenly the lead role?", Jill asked. "why wouldn't I the kid knows how to perform she can teach your kid a lot about performing", Abby said as Kendal started to cry. "How dare you say that about my child",Jilly screamed. "It's the truth for this dance I need a kid that can perform and also Heavenly excels greatly in hip hop you should see her in class", Abby replied. "I can't believe this", Jill said. "ok can we please stop this argument it's not going to take us anywhere", Holly said. "yes absolutely moms your dismissed", Abby said. The moms went to the viewing room. "I still don't understand why Heavenly got the lead role", Jill complained. "she got the lead role because Abby wanted to give it to her", Phoebe replied. "no need to get defensive I'm just saying why doesn't she give it to Nia or Mackenzie for getting first place", Jill said. "well I it's Abby's ways if you don't like it then take it with Abby and stop talking about my daughter", Phoebe said. "Look she has Maddie, Nia and Heavenly in the front with Heavenly in the middle", Melissa pointed out. "well let's be honest Heavenly knows how to rock a hip hop dance and she has amazing facials and movement", Christie said. "And that's why she was given the part", Kelly said. "It's all about who can get the work done and she can do it really well", Christie said. "Is it wrong for me to want some thing for my child?", Jill asked. "not at all but you have to understand that it's Abby that makes the decisions", Kelly said. "I know but it's not fair", Jill complained. "how is it not fair... It's just a competition dance big deal you are acting as if you are the one doing the dance... it's your daughter that's dancing", Phoebe said. "I know that", Jill said. "It doesn't look like it", Phoebe said. "whatever you say", Jill said. (In the studio). "great job Heavenly", Abby said as she high fives Heavenly. "Thanks", Heavenly replied. "now girls I need to see the same energy and movement Heavenly has I don't want to see sloppy... Brooke and Chloe very sloppy... ok girls you're dismissed", Abby said. "Thank you", The girls replied. The girls went to the viewing room. "Hey girls", Kelly greeted. "how was rehearsal?", Holly asked. "It was good actually", Mackenzie said. "yes this dance needs so much energy", Paige said. "yes and I don't know how Heavenly has so much energy", Brooke said. "yes she never runs out of energy", Maddie said as the girls laughed. "Phoebe would you like to come for a picnic just us and the kids", Melissa offered. "Heavenly would you want to go?", Phoebe asked. "yes", Heavenly said. "Alright we go home and change and eat", Phoebe said. "alright I will send you the address", Melissa said.  
_

 _Cole came and took Phoebe and Heavenly home, after an hour Paige orbed Phoebe and Heavenly to the park. "Heavenly", Mackenzie screamed as she ran and hugged Heavenly and Phoebe. Mackenzie and Heavenly got really close over time. "good to see you", Holly said as she hugged Phoebe. "good to see you too I brought some wine... don't worry it's fruit wine", Phoebe said. "ohh I wish it was real wine", Kelly said playfully. "why don't we play with Frisbee", Nia suggested. "yes we should", Chloe said as everyone went to play. "stay where we can see you", Christie said. "Ok", Chloe called back. The girls played and played until the sun was getting down, the moms didn't seem be bothered. As the girls started to just lie on the grass Heavenly noticed a movement in the trees. "what's wrong?", Kendal asked as she noticed Heavenly's attention was divided. "uh yes it's just umm never mind", Heavenly said. "let's play catch", Paige said. "sure why not", Heavenly said. "I'm tired", Brooke said. "Come on one last time.. we are always in the studio let's have fun", Chloe said. "Fine", Brooke said as the girls started to play. In the middle of the game Heavenly threw the far past the bush. "My bad..I'll go get it", Heavenly said as she ran after the ball. As Heavenly went in the bushes it was a little darker there and she saw something it was a beast looking thing and she remember seeing something like this in the book of shadows but this one looked scarier. "Mommy", Heavenly screamed as the wendigo jumped on her, The moms and the girls came running. "Oh my God what is that", Melissa screamed. Phoebe immediately jumped on it and attacked it with out thinking but the wendigo hit Phoebe down. Suddenly a man with a flare gun shot the wendigo as it got up and ran. The girls started to cry. The moms went with Phoebe to the hospital. The wendigo came Heavenly a visible large bloody scar on Heavenly's hand. "Baby look at me you are going to be alright", Phoebe soothed. "mommy", Heavenly said faintly. After called Heavenly the moms and kids left. Phoebe called Cole after the doctor cleaned up the wound they took Heavenly home. "so the wendigo is back", Prue said. "yes but this is not the same one this one looked scarier", Phoebe explained. "so what are we going to do about Heavenly... remember what happened to Piper", Prue said. "what happened to Piper?", Paige asked. "she turned to a wendigo after she was attacked by one", Phoebe explained. "Oh wow", Paige said."we need to do something before Heavenly turns into one", Cole said. "how about we make a potion... but by the mean time let's tie her up", Paige said. "Alright let's go", Piper said. "wait do you think we need to wipe their memories", Phoebe said. "was any magic exposed?", Leo asked. "no but the wendigo is supposed to be a myth", Phoebe reasoned. "ok I will talk to elders for them to know that she was hurt but it will be like the wendigo wasn't involved", Leo said. "Thank you", Phoebe said. "No problem", Leo said as he orbed out. Heavenly suddenly let out a scream of pain. "we have to hurry don't worry you will be fine", Phoebe said as they all went to the attic. "we need a strong potion", Paige stated the obvious. Then suddenly Heavenly broke the rope and screamed. "Oh my God", Piper said. "Heavenly sweetie It's me your mommy", Phoebe said nervously. Heavenly roared loudly and flew through the attic window and ran down the street. In that moment Leo orbed in. "It's done they won't remember the wendigo", Leo said. "Leo she is gone", Piper said. "we have to go after her", Cole said. After scrying for 30 minutes Phoebe lost it. "Oh my God i need to find her", Phoebe said as she started to cry. "Here hold Sophia you'll feel better", Cole said he handed Sophia to Phoebe. Phoebe smiled as she kissed Sophia on the cheek. "alright I got a potion", Paige announced. "yes let's go", Phoebe said. "but there is a catch... we have to make her drink it and she is a wendigo so that's going to hard", Paige said. "actually she is not a full wendigo yet until she kills someone", Prue said. "yes but how do we know that she hasn't yet?", Piper asked. "I hope she hasn't", Phoebe said. "don't worry baby we will find her", Cole assured as he kissed Phoebe on the cheek. "Love you baby", Phoebe said. "love you more", Cole replied. "Phoebe why don't you try to get a premonition", Piper suggested. "I don't know how", Phoebe complained as Cole rubbed her back. "Barbie doll", Paige said as Heavenly's barbie doll orbed in her hands. "Here use her doll as point of contact", Paige said. "Ok", Phoebe sighed. Suddenly Phoebe got a premonition, and in the premonition she saw a little wendigo with a big wendigo and she saw the surroundings, and then the premonition ended. "she is at golden gate park she is about to be slaughtered", Phoebe gasped immediately the premonition ended. "let's go", Prue said. "wait who is going to stay with the kids?", Piper asked. "I will", Leo said as he took Sophia from Phoebe's arms. "thank you", Phoebe said As everyone orbed and shimmered out except Leo. "Umm it's really scary out here", Paige stated. "you are a witch for crying out loud", Piper chuckled. "yes but I'm still human", Paige said in a cute voice. "shh I heard something... wait there she is", Phoebe said. "Put your voice down I don't want to be her next victim", Paige said, as Piper rolled her eyes. "Do you have the potion?", Prue asked. "yes... I brought extra just in case", Paige replied. "good", Prue said. "I'll go catch her", Cole said. "how you going to that?", Phoebe asked. "she might be a wendigo but she is still very tiny so I can still grab her", Cole said. "Be careful", Phoebe whispered softly before Cole went. "we should have brought a flash light it's pitch black", Paige said. Sudden;y Piper screamed as the most scariest, and biggest wendigo picked Piper and threw her to a tree as her head gushed with blood. "PIPER", The sisters screamed as they ran to Piper's side. Paige healed Piper but she was still knocked out, The wendigo charged at the sisters. "Phoebe then kicked the wendigo but it only moved inches back and roared. "Oh oh", Phoebe said, as the wendigo carried Phoebe and threw her at the grass as she screamed in pain. The wendigo was about to finish his business of killing Phoebe, when suddenly he roared in pain; Cole then came out of the shadow and immediately held Phoebe in his arms. "Phoebe", Cole soothed. "Cole", Phoebe whispered. Then Heavenly showed up she was almost fully turned. "Heavenly", Cole said. "PRUE, PIPER, PAIGE", Phoebe called as they immediately came, with Piper rubbing her head. "Look she is here", Phoebe said. "Heavenly... It's your aunt Prue", Prue said. Heavenly replied with a loud Roar. "Heavenly", Piper said. "I'll grab her", Cole said as he went towards Heavenly. "eww one of her eyes are bloody", Paige noticed. "not the time Paige", Prue said. "what it's really gross", Paige said. NOT NOW", Piper screamed. "sorry", Paige said. Heavenly let out a roar but this time it was much more violent and louder. "Heavenly baby it's daddy", Cole said as he immediately grabbed Heavenly as she continued to roar. "Cole stop", Piper said. Then suddenly a bunch of wendigos appeared some were extremely large and others were skinny. "Oh MY GOD", Phoebe said. "Shimmer Cole", Paige said. Before Cole could act the wendigos started to fight. Piper blew some up, Which didn't go well as many the wendigos were getting much more restless. "here give Heavenly this", Prue said as she threw the potion at Cole and he forced it inside Heavenly's mouth as she screamed. "She is turning back", Cole said relieved. "let's go", Paige said. "no we need to defeat them", Piper said. Then Cole started to throw Fire balls at them with Heavenly still in his arms until there was no more left. They all orbed and shimmered home. "her eye", Prue said. "I'll heal her", Paige said, as Cole slowly set Heavenly on the couch as Paige started to heal. "why isn't it working?", Phoebe asked. "I don't know", Paige replied. "Let Leo try... LEO", Piper called as Leo came downstairs. "Oh you're back.. You need to see this.. in the book of shadows it says that you have to make sure the blood diamond doesn't get in the eye of a witch victim of a wendigo.. or even if she turns back to normal she will die slowly", Leo said as he came down the stairs. "Oh were are screwed", Piper said. "I think she already has the diamond in her eye", Paige said. "yes she does", Leo said as he looked at Heavenly. "How do help her?", Prue asked. "we have to find the wendigo king his staff can remove the diamond", Leo explained. "where is the king?", Phoebe asked as tears poured down her eyes, Cole rubbed her back. "In a forest in Congo Africa", Leo replied. "but the wendigos were at golden gate park", Piper said. "yes but the king lives in Congo", Leo said. "alright let's go", Phoebe said as she held Heavenly. "I'm I going to die?", Heavenly asked, and her words scared Phoebe. "No baby you are going to be just fine", Cole soothed. "My chest", Heavenly said as she coughed up blood. "OH my GOD", Paige said as Phoebe started to cry. "What if the king doesn't agree?", Piper asked. "You have to please the king before he agrees", Leo explain. "alright we have to go Heavenly doesn't have much time", Prue stated. "alright guys run along good luck", Leo said as they all orbed and shimmered out. They appeared at a Forest. "how do we call the king?", Paige asked. "remember when Heavenly roared and all those wendigos appeared", Prue stated. "but she is not a wendigo anymore", Cole said. "so we have to just find the king", Phoebe said. As they walked they saw a cave with two torches on each side. "here goes nothing", Paige said. "Cole grab a torch", Phoebe said. "I'm scared", Heavenly whimpered. "It's alright mommy's got you", Phoebe said as she held her tighter. "WHO DARES COMES HERE", A deep voice suddenly said startling everyone. Heavenly then suddenly started to shiver, not the shiver of fear but like of coldness. "what's the matter?", Phoebe said as she stroked her hair. Then the shivering stopped. "I don't know", Heavenly whispered. "WITCHES", The voice said as it reveled itself. "He is huge", Paige said. "are you the king?", Cole asked. "YES", The king said. "why are you screaming?", Paige asked. "I'M NOT IT'S JUST MY VOICE... WHAT DO YOU WANT", The king said. "My daughter has a diamond in her eye... wait how can you talk?", Cole asked. "IT'S A GIFT ONLY SOME WENDIGOS GET I HAPPEN TO BE ONE OF THEM", The king replied. "anyways my daughter has a blood diamond in her eye", Cole said. "SO WHAT DO YOU WANT?", the king asked. "we want you to remove it what else would we be hear for", Piper said. "Piper", Prue said. "what we don't have much time", Piper said. "I SEE WHAT CAN YOU DO TO PLEASE ME?", the king asked. "what exactly do you want?", Phoebe asked. "DO SOMETHING AND IF I LIKE IT I WILL REMOVE THE DIAMOND", The king instructed. "Care to elaborate?", Paige asked. "YOU ARE FREE TO CHOOSE", The king said. "well my daughter can dance after you remove the diamond she will dance for you just remove it first", Cole said. "IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY HERE DO SOMETHING OR GET OUT", the king ordered. "wait when we came here how did know we were witches?", Paige suddenly asked. "Paige so not the time", Piper said. "WELL NOBODY COMES TO THIS FOREST TO MAKE CAVE ALIVE YOUR MAGIC WAS PROTECTING YOU", The king stated. "Ok do you like food?", Phoebe asked. "NO FOOD DOESN'T COUNT", the king said. "alright flowers of the sky sing till his majesty rings", Paige chanted, as bright flowers appeared and started to sing. "IMPRESSIVE BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH", the king said as the flowers disappeared. "Please help us", Phoebe begged. "ALRIGHT BUT YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME", The king said. "what?", Prue asked. "I NEED A WIFE FIND ME A WIFE... AND IF AFTER I HEAL AND YOU DON'T GET ME A WIFE IN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS I WILL SEND A WENDIGO TO PUT THE DIAMOND RIGHT BACK", The king said. "deal", Cole said hesitantly. "where exactly are we going to find one?", Piper asked. "IN ANY GREAT FOREST AT NIGHT", The king said. "alright", Phoebe said. Then the king removed the diamond and Heavenly's eyes turned back to normal and she fell asleep. "WHEN THE CHILD WAKES UP SHE WILL BE COMPLETELY WELL THE DIAMOND SUCKS ENERGY", The king said. "thank you so much", Phoebe said, as they all shimmered and orbed back home.  
_

 _Cole took Heavenly to the studio for the last rehearsal before the competition. "Girls this is the last rehearsal get it together", Abby screamed as the girls dance their group dance. "Heavenly how are you feeling i heard you got attacked", Abby said. "I'm much better thanks", Heavenly said. "you're welcome... Paige you need to be fast so you can lift Mackenzie", Abby instructed. Meanwhile at the manor. "tonight we have to go and get the king his wife", Piper said. "I hate being a witch", Phoebe said deeply, and knowing Phoebe all her life, Piper and Prue knew she was serious. "Phoebe are you serious?", Paige innocently asked. "as serious I have ever been I almost lost my daughter", Phoebe said as tears came down her face. "Phoebe but look at the lives we have saved", Prue said. "I DON"T CARE... I don't care just leave me alone", Phoebe said as she went upstairs. "she is still shocked", Prue said. "Oh my God", Piper said as she started to cry. "Piper it's alright", Paige said. "I'm ok... let's give the king his wife so we can talk to Phoebe", Prue said._

 _That evening Prue, Piper, and Paige were getting ready to go get a wendigo wife for the wendigo king, Phoebe was in the living room with Wyatt, Sophia and Heavenly, Leo went out for a charge, and Cole went to pick somethings from the office. "Are you sure you want to stay home?", Paige asked. "yes", Phoebe whispered she was still crying. "Mommy I'm fine now you don't have to cry", Heavenly said as she wiped Phoebe's tears. "We will be back... Love you", Prue said as she kissed Phoebe on the cheek. "Love you", Paige and Piper said as they orbed out. "mommy", Heavenly called. "yes baby", Phoebe replied. "don't worry mommy I'm alright", Heavenly said. "I will always worry about you no matter what", Phoebe said. "don't", Heavenly said. Meanwhile in the forest Prue, Piper and Paige were searching. "Hey look at one... hello do you talk", Paige said as she beckoned a wendigo. As it came closer Prue brought out her flash light so it wouldn't attack. "Do you talk?", Piper asked. The wendigo shook it's head in response. "do you know any wendigo that talks?", Prue asked. The wendigo nodded ran away and came back with a wendigo. "Hello you said you wanted to talk, yes", The wendigo said. "Umm sorry but are you a girl or boy", Piper asked uncomfortable. "A girl why do you ask?", The wendigo replied. "You see umm how do I put this... the king is looking for a wife are you interested"?", Prue asked, not knowing what to expect. "Umm no but I know someone", The wendigo replied. "Talia", The wendigo called, as a much better looking wendigo came. "what", Talia said in a raspy voice. "The king wants a wife you interested?", The wendigo asked. "which king?", Talia asked. "umm the king of Congo", Paige replied nervously. "OH him... how I'm I going to go there?", The wendigo said clearly interested. "I can orb you there", Paige said. "A white lighter... how do I know that this is not a set up", Talia said. "well what do we need with think about it", Prue said. "alright let's go", Talia agreed. "sweet", Piper said as they all orbed out. They arrived at the cave. "I WAS EXPECTING YOU", the king said immediately they arrived. "man you scared me again", Paige said. "SORRY... TALIA MY LOVE", the king said. "wait you know her?", Piper asked. "YES I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED HER BUT I WRONGED HER... TALIA WOULD YOU FORGIVE ME", the king said. "yes I love you too", Talia replied. "alright our job is done here", Piper said. "IF YOU NEED ANYTHING YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME", the king said. "see ya", Paige said as they orbed out._

 _The next day Phoebe and Cole went to the competition, Maddie won first, Chloe got second, and the group got first it was another successful day for the ALDC. Heavenly came home happily. Then later Cole came to talk to Phoebe about her recent decision. "Phoebe you know if Heavenly wasn't a witch she would have died instantly", Cole convinced. "I know I have thought about it I'm alright now", Phoebe said. "that's my girl" Cole said as he kissed then walked. "Hello tiny tie", Cole said. "hello", Heavenly said. "what's up?", Phoebe asked. "Mommy do you still hate being a witch?", "Heavenly asked. "No I love it... it's just that it gets hard sometimes", Phoebe said. "I'm alright no need to worry", Heavenly said. "I will always worry", Phoebe stated. "love you lots", Heavenly said. as she kissed Phoebe on the cheek. "love you loads", Phoebe said as she kissed Heavenly back.  
_

 **Chapter 5- Clown demon**

 _It was a Saturday Morning and, Heavenly had a week break from both dance and school. "What are you eating?", Paige asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Ice cream", Heavenly replied with her mouth full. "this early?", Paige asked. "yup... I can never have enough of cookies and cream ice cream", Heavenly said. "don't let your mom catch you", Paige said. Phoebe then walked in holding Sophia. "good morning loves", Phoebe greeted. "Morning", Paige and Heavenly said. "Heavenly you better put that ice cream back", Phoebe ordered. "but mom can I just have a little more... Please", Heavenly begged. "no I'll make some waffles", Phoebe said. "but I'll have to wait can I just have ice cream... Please", Heavenly begged. "little girl I'm not playing with you PUT THAT ICE CREAM BACK", Phoebe yelled as Heavenly reluctantly put the ice cream back in the freezer and sat back down and crossed her arms pouting. "Morning family", Cole greeted as he walked in. "morning baby", Phoebe said as she kissed Cole. "why is my baby girl looking sour?", Cole asked in a baby voice. "Because I wanted some ice cream and mommy told me to put it back", Heavenly complained. "Ice cream this early?", Cole asked as he took Heavenly in to his arms. "That's what I asked her", Paige stated as she got out the ingredients for the waffles. "Who side are you own?", Heavenly asked. "the right side", Paige replied. "Don't be like that you and I both know that it's way too early for you to be having ice cream... now the next time you will be in trouble", Cole said. "Yes sir", Heavenly whispered. "you said what", Cole teased. "YES SIR", Heavenly yelled. "Good", Cole said as he went to help Phoebe to make waffles. Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it", Paige said as she went. "Shaniah what happened", Paige asked as she lead Shaniah inside. "My mom", Shaniah said as she started crying. "Phoebe... Cole come", Paige called, as Phoebe, Cole and Heavenly came to the living room. "Shaniah what happened?", Heavenly asked as she ran to Shaniah's side, but she just kept crying. "Let's give her a moment", Phoebe said as she handed Sophia to Cole and put Shaniah on her lap. Piper and Prue came down the stairs, Prue was holding Wyatt. "What's going on?", Prue asked. "we are trying to find out", Paige replied. "Shaniah just take deep breathes and talk", Cole said. "I can't find my mom", Shaniah finally said. "where did you come from?", Piper asked. "we were at the store down the road and then I couldn't find my mom and I have no idea where she went", Shaniah explained, as Heavenly hugged Shaniah tears came down her eyes, because she remembered loosing her birth parents. "Did someone follow you and your mom?", Phoebe asked. "No it was just us... we have to find her", Shaniah said. "let's call the police", Prue said. Before anyone could act the door bell rang. "I'll get it", Piper said. "where is my daughter?", Nicole asked as she immediately walked past Piper and went to the living room. "Shaniah where did you go what is wrong with you", Nicole screamed as she grabbed Shaniah away from Phoebe. "hold you left her and she came here crying", Phoebe snapped. "and was I talking why don't you shut up", Nicole snapped back. "do not talk to my mother that way", Heavenly snapped before anyone could react. "little girl she ain't your mama", Nicole said. "hey that's enough you abandon your daughter and she came here safe and sound the best you could do is say thank you", Cole said handing Sophia to Paige. "I was just handling some business", Nicole said. "you were gone for a hour", Shaniah said. "Shut your mouth don't talk back at me", Nicole said. "You are such a cruel human being", Phoebe said. "Oh please she should have waited", Nicole said. "wow I can believe the words coming out of you mouth", Piper said. "Whatever let's go...and Phoebe don't you ever talk to me unless you want fire", Nicole threatened. "You ain't gonna do nothing", Heavenly challenged. "Heavenly cool down now", Cole said. "no let her talk so I can slap the attitude out of her", Nicole said. "you don't know anything about me you better watch out", Heavenly said. "what are you going to do tell your imaginary friend on me.. little girl... this people ain't your real family and no matter what you think they will never be your family", Nicole said, and those words cut Heavenly like a knife as she ran to her room. "Heavenly... get this woman out of my house", Phoebe said as she ran after Heavenly, Paige followed. "Get out", Prue said. "I'll leave come on Shaniah let's go buy some KFC", Nicole said as she walked out with Shaniah. "that woman is crazy", Prue said. "I'll be back", Cole said. "wait take Wyatt with you and please put him in his crib", Piper said as she beckoned Prue to give Wyatt to Cole. Phoebe went to Heavenly's room and saw her crying. "Baby don't listen to that woman she is crazy", Phoebe said. "yes and she doesn't know anything", Paige said as put sleeping Sophia in her crib. "you alright?", Phoebe asked. "no", Heavenly simply said showing no emotion. "Baby you know mommy loves you", Phoebe said. "we all do", Paige said. "I do to", Cole said as he walked in. "I know it's just...", Heavenly said. "Just what?", Cole asked. "You know Heavenly I was happy that I wasn't the newest member joining the family you were right there with me", Paige confessed. Heavenly just smiled. "say something", Phoebe said. "It just hurts", Heavenly said. "I know baby girl... you know growing up I didn't know my mom... and my dad left us so I know how you are feeling", Phoebe confessed. "I love you guys it's just sometimes I feel that you will not like me anymore", Heavenly said. "not until I die", Cole said. "you can't die you are a demon... my demon", Heavenly said as everyone laughed. "and you are my little witch", Cole replied kissing Heavenly's cheek. "yes I am", Heavenly replied. "now let's go eat breakfast I'm starving", Paige said as they all went for breakfast._

 _That night it was bedtime and Phoebe was tucking Heavenly in. "now you sleep", Phoebe said. "I hope Sophia doesn't cry", Heavenly said. Sophia is sharing a room with Heavenly in her crib. "I think she won't", Phoebe said. "let's hope", Heavenly said. "goodnight love", Phoebe said. "Night", Heavenly said, as Phoebe walked to Sophia's crib and kissed Sophia on the forehead and left the room as Cole walked in. "good night baby", Cole said as he kissed Heavenly and Sophia then turned off the light and left the room. Then suddenly there was a creepy laughter. "who is there?", Heavenly nervously asked. Heavenly isn't normally scared but the laugh sounded scary and brought chills down her spine. "It's me clumsy the clown", A clown said as he appeared, he has red hair with fangs, the creepiest clown ever. Heavenly screamed as he disappeared. Phoebe and Cole ran in. "what is it?", Phoebe asked as she went on Heavenly's bed as Heavenly cuddled up to Phoebe. "what happened?", Cole asked. "a clown... clumsy the clown was here", Heavenly said. "It's alright it was just a nightmare", Phoebe said. "no it wasn't I didn't even sleep yet", Heavenly said. "Ok we will stay here until you fall asleep", Cole said. "yay", Heavenly said. After 20 minutes Heavenly fell asleep.  
_

 _Paige and Henry took Heavenly to the park, as she plays they get some alone time. "no fighting", Paige said. "alright", Heavenly said. "I mean it", Paige warned. "alright", Heavenly said as she ran off. "be careful", Paige screamed. "I love your relationship with her", Henry commented. "we both connect", Paige said. "I can see that", Henry said. Meanwhile Heavenly was playing her heart out, Then she was on the swing Clumsy appeared. "what do you want", Heavenly asked. "you don't have to be afraid I just want to be friends", Clumsy said. "won't people find you scary", Heavenly said. "no they don't see me I made it so only you can see me", Clumsy said. "creepy... but why me?", Heavenly asked. "because you are my friend", Clumsy said. "strange how you came after Shaniah's mom said that if I would tell my imaginary friend", Heavenly realized. "yes watch this", Clumsy said as he used his powers to push a girl of the swing and he laughed. "stop it", Heavenly said. "why should I no one can see me", Clumsy said as he went away. Meanwhile Cole was home alone relaxing the babies are sleeping, Phoebe and Piper went out shopping, Prue and Andy went out on a date, and Leo was with the elders. Then the door bell rang, Cole went to answer it. "what are you doing here?", Cole asked. "I came to see you", Nicole said as she pushed her way inside. "You have to leave", Cole said. "why should I.. I'm your guest can't you get me something to drink", Nicole said. "look Nicole I'm married and there will never I repeat Never anything between us so you might as well stop this foolishness instantly", Cole said pushing her. "you call it foolishness I call it love", Nicole said. "What love now I know you are crazy in the head get out", Cole said. "kiss me", Nicole said. "get out.. you need help go it right away", Cole said. "I know you want to no one is home it will be our little secret", Nicole said. "don't let me hurt you", Cole said getting angry. "ooh I like it when you are rough", Nicole said unbothered. "GET OUT", Cole said as he aggressively pushed Nicole, as she just laughed. In that moment Paige and Heavenly came in. "what is she doing here?", Heavenly asked rudely. "I told her to leave", Cole said. "yes we heard you", Paige said. "you heard my daddy leave", Heavenly said rolling her neck; Nicole then grabbed Heavenly's neck. "LEAVE HER ALONE", Paige said. "Come closer and I will kill her", Nicole said as she held Heavenly's neck tighter. "Nicole please let her go", Cole pleaded. "First kiss me", Nicole demanded. "NO", Cole said. "then she dies", Nicole said. then Paige orbed threw the lamp at Nicole's head as she passed out. "Heavenly you alright", Cole said as he carried her in his arms, Heavenly just nodded in response. "she is crazy", Paige said. "please orb her home before Phoebe comes back", Cole said. Paige nodded. "Home", Paige said as Nicole went out in orbs. "are you sure you are alright?", Paige asked Heavenly, Heavenly the touched her neck and revealed blood. "What happened?", Cole asked as he sat her down on the sofa. "she cut me with her ring", Heavenly said. "That's alright you will be fine", Paige soothed as she healed Heavenly. "I'll go start dinner", Cole said. "daddy?", Heavenly said softly. "Yes baby girl", Cole said. "what are we having for dinner?", Heavenly asked. "Stake", Cole replied. "thanks", Heavenly said. "No problem", Cole said as he went to kitchen.  
_

 _"I have hearing conversions between her and someone and when I come in just her and she says she is talking to clumsy", Phoebe explained. Phoebe, Prue, Paige, Leo and Cole were talking in the living room; they are worried about Heavenly. "Who is clumsy?", Paige asked. "I have no idea", Phoebe said. "It can't be an imaginary friend", Cole said. "what if it's a demon that disappears when someone comes in the room", Prue reasoned. "it makes sense because she told me clumsy the clown was here but he disappeared", Phoebe remembered. "yes she told clumsy wants to play hide and seek", Cole said. "shh listen", Piper said. Heavenly could be heard laughing and a deep male voice could be heard. "Oh My God", Phoebe said as she ran up the stairs with everyone hot on her heels. "HEAVENLY WHO ARE YOU TALKING TOO?", Phoebe screamed as she entered Heavenly's room, others followed as well. "Clumsy... oh where did he go", Heavenly said. "stop playing games who is clumsy", Phoebe screamed. "he is a clown", Heavenly said. "Heavenly we are serious who was that man we were hearing?", Cole asked. "he is clumsy I KEEP TELLING YOU", Heavenly screamed with frustration. "you better change that tone right now", Phoebe warned. "I'm sorry but I'm serious", Heavenly said calmly. "What do you two talk about?", Prue asked. "he just tells me a lot of jokes", Heavenly smiling. "how does he look?", Piper asked. "like this", Heavenly said as she showed the picture she had of clumsy. "who gave you that?", Cole asked. Cole in his whole demon life has never felt the way he felt as he saw the picture of clumsy, it brought a chill down his spine. "Clumsy he gave it me", Heavenly said innocently. "and this doesn't scare you?", Paige asked. "kind of but he told not be scared", Heavenly said. "you know he might be a demon", Phoebe said. "yes I know but he hasn't done anything", Heavenly said. "trust me you don't want to wait until something happens... remember the guy Jeremy I told you about", Piper said. "yes I know he was a warlock", Heavenly said. "yes but he looked human and Clumsy isn't hiding that he is a demon", Piper said. "but they aren't any clown demons", Heavenly said. "trust me there are... I knew one before in my past life... and you want to know the scary part?", Cole asked. "what?", Heavenly asked. "This is him... this is Clumsy", Cole said, which woke everyone up. "wait hold up what exactly does that mean?", Paige asked. "It means that he was sent by the source to get Heavenly's attention which he already has", Cole said. "but he didn't do anything to me", Heavenly said. "Heavenly", Cole said. "daddy", Heavenly replied. "He is nothing but trouble he is a clown demon they are rare... he is one the few that survived", Cole explained. "But daddy", Heavenly started. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HE IS DANGEROUS... I'm sorry", Cole said as he walked out of the room. "Cole... I'll be right back guys", Phoebe said as she followed him. "But he is different", Heavenly said. "Remember demons can fake it", Prue explained. "I guess", Heavenly said. "Honey you need to go talk to your daddy... i feel there is more to Clumsy", Piper said. "ok", Heavenly whispered as she left the room. "Let's go check out what's happening", Paige said as she left and others left with her. Meanwhile Heavenly walked into Phoebe and Cole's room, Cole was crying; Heavenly has never seen Cole this emotional. "Daddy?", Heavenly whispered. "Yes baby", Cole said his eyes red from crying. "What's wrong?", Heavenly asked, as the others came in the room. "Cole what's the matter?", Leo asked. "Umm it's a long story... maybe tomorrow", Cole said catching his breath. "Cole please just tell us now alright we can wait", Phoebe said. "Yes Cole let's finish this issue", Prue said. "He is the reason I became Balthazar", Cole said. "what... I thought it's who you are", Piper said. "yes he is my demon half... But he (breaths deeply) my father raised me to use my demonic powers for good... my father and mother loved each other so much... that my mom who was a demon she wanted to be good... but Clumsy found out and got the source to intervene... I was only 14 years old... and Clumsy killed my father right in front of my eyes (tear drops)... my mother then was really angry and she went to attack then she was vanquished... that's when I lost it I would have never been evil", Cole said as he started crying. "Oh my God", Heavenly said as he started crying. "It's alright Cole... Heavenly it's alright", Leo comforted. "then what does he want now hasn't he caused enough", Phoebe said. "No you haven't seen anything yet", Cole said, he had stopped crying. "why did he...?", Piper asked stopping herself. "kill my parents", Cole finished. "the source promised him more powers...and I was always there for no matter what the situation was... It just hurts", Cole explained. "I know baby we are all here for you and we will vanquish him", Phoebe assured. "thanks baby", Cole said. "but in order to help we have to rest", Paige stated. "yes I agree", Piper said. "Goodnight", Phoebe, Heavenly and Cole said, as everyone went to bed. "Goodnight baby... I need you to sleep alright no Clumsy", Phoebe said. "never again", Heavenly confirmed. "alright night", Phoebe said. "good night...daddy can you please take to bed?", Heavenly asked. "sure baby girl", Cole said as he immediately took Heavenly into his arms, and took her to bed.  
_

 _Clumsy was in the underworld meeting with a demon. "That kid is so easy to get close to there is no struggle", Clumsy bragged. "Well she is a child so it's easier", the demon said. "no with a clown like me it would be hard to say that... I don't look very amusing yet she loves my jokes (laughs)", Clumsy said. "whatever get her first for all we know she doesn't like you anymore", the demon said. "and what exactly do mean by that?", Clumsy asked. "oh look mister I got the kid", The demon mocked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAGGOT", Clumsy screamed as he grabbed the demon by the neck. "Calm down", The demon said. "what do you mean?", Clumsy said much more calmly. "let me go", The demon demanded, as Clumsy immediately let him go. "speak", Clumsy ordered. "have you considered that Cole her father will tell her after you stupidly gave her your real name and picture", The demon said. "I didn't know she was going to tell anybody", Clumsy said. "this is when your brain becomes useless", The demon said. "I just thought it was our little secret", Clumsy said. "not with the charmed ones involved of course they will tell her idiot", The demon said. "so what do I do now?", Clumsy asked. "well the only way to find out is to go and meet her", The demon said. "I guess you are right let me get going", Clumsy said as he disappeared in clown colors. "Some idiots these days", the demon said as he shimmered away. "Here I am Clumsy is me", Clumsy said as he appeared in Heavenly's room. "get out", Heavenly said. "what's the matter?", Clumsy asked nervously. "DADDY", Heavenly called as Cole immediately shimmered in. "Oh Balthazar... we meet again", Clumsy simply said. Without a word Cole just threw a fireball at Clumsy's arm. "you'll pay for this", Clumsy said as he disappeared. "Did he hurt you?", Cole asked taking Heavenly in his arms. "No", Heavenly replied. "good you play with your dolls I am downstairs if you need me", Cole said as he shimmered out. Clumsy disappeared back to his demon friend. "Look whose back", The demon laughed. "call someone to heal my hand", Clumsy grunted in pain. "alright", the demon said as he called a healing demon who quickly healed Clumsy and left. "Balthazar is going to pay and I'm going to touch him where it hurts most... and I have an idea on who I can use", Clumsy said. "who exactly is this person?", The demon asked. "just watch and take notes", Clumsy said as he disappeared away.  
_

 _The next day It was start of dance back to the studio and after school Paige took Heavenly to the studio. "welcome everyone from the break... now let's get down to business... everyone is the same on the pyramid except Maddie and Heavenly... Maddie you won first overall it was amazing... Heavenly your energy especially coming from being really sick as I was told... you were a professional up there... you don't dance like you are 8 years you dance like you are 13", Abby said. "thank you", Heavenly said as Maddie gave her a congratulation hug. "Now this week Brooke you have a solo called flowers and it's acrobatic... and our group dance is cry me a river and Maddie Heavenly I need the two of you to work with the girls so we can tell a story.. It's contemporary and moms you're moms went to the viewing room. "I don't understand why Abby said that Heavenly and Maddie have to work with the girls... why the girls can tell a story", Jill complained. "I have to be honest Heavenly and Maddie know how to perform... Heavenly is huge on stage", Kelly said. "Well my niece is a star", Paige said. "Abby says it all the time", Melissa said. "I feel Abby loves her because she is small and she can do big things already", Christie said. "yes but all our kids are great dancers", Jill said. "yes they all are but it's just the presence Heavenly has on stage", Kelly said. "was she in dance before your family adopted her?", Holly asked. "yes she took ballet, acro, tap, jazz and hip hop", Paige said. "wow all that", Melissa said. "yes she loves dance so much and she even sings", Paige said. "Mackenzie loves to sing too", Melissa said. During the dance rehearsal Clumsy appeared but he made so only Heavenly could see him. "go away", Heavenly whispered. "Are you ok? Who are you looking at?", Nia asked. "umm I'm good I just need to speak to my auntie Paige", Heavenly replied. "ok", Nia said. "Miss Abby can I please go speak to my auntie Paige really quick?", Heavenly asked. "Is everything alright?", Abby asked. "yes", Heavenly replied. "alright make it quick", Abby said. "thank you", Heavenly said as she ran out of the room. "girls let's go again.. 5..6..7..8", Abby continued. Heavenly was going to meet Paige when Clumsy appeared in front of her. "looks like someone you love is going to pay for what you did", Clumsy said as he disappeared. "Auntie Paige", Heavenly said crying as she ran into Paige's arms. "what's the matter... were you yelled at", Paige said rubbing Heavenly's back. "no please come with me", Heavenly said as she held Paige and pulled her hand out of the room. "what's going on?", Holly said. "do you think we should check on them?", Christie asked. "I don't think we should she took her auntie out for a reason", Kelly said. "yes she probably doesn't want us to get involved", Melissa said. "yes I'm worried", Holly said. Meanwhile in the washroom Paige and Heavenly were talking. "He's back", Heavenly said in between sobs. "whose back?", Paige asked. "Clumsy", Heavenly said in tears. "Oh my God did he hurt you?", Paige asked. "no but I think he is going to hurt mommy", Heavenly said. "What makes you say that?", Paige asked nervously. "he said someone I love is going to be hurt and I think it's either mommy, aunt Piper or aunt Prue... but mommy is the only one home", Heavenly said. "ok how about you go back to dance and you can tell Miss Abby that I had to take care of something", Paige said. "but I'm scared", Heavenly said. "don't be I'm going to call aunt Piper and Prue and mommy alright", Paige assured. "ok", Heavenly whispered. "whip those tears", Paige said whipping Heavenly's tears. Heavenly nodded in response. Heavenly then went back to class as Paige went orbed to manor. "Is everything alright?", Abby asked. "yes my auntie just has to take care of something she will be back", Heavenly explained. "alright go stand next to Maddie", Abby said.  
_

 _Paige orbed to manor and then she heard Phoebe gasping for help. "Phoebe", Paige screamed as she ran to the living room. Paige found Phoebe on the floor with Clumsy holding a knife filled with Phoebe's blood. "Paige immediately started to attack. "Leo", Paige screamed as Leo orbed in. "Oh my goodness", Leo said as he ran to Phoebe, but as Leo tried to heal Phoebe Clumsy made him fly away to the wall. In that moment Prue came in and then threw Clumsy to the wall as he disappeared. "Paige", Prue called as Paige went and immediately healed Phoebe. "what happened?", Prue asked. "I was just here and this clown came unexpectedly and attacked me", Phoebe explained. "where is Heavenly?", Phoebe asked. "she is in dance", Paige said. "why did you leave her alone?", Phoebe asked. "well she told me Clumsy appeared to her and told her he is going to hurt someone she loves and she told me so I came to check it out", Paige said. "good thing that you came when you did", Leo said. "I have to go back her rehearsal will be over very soon", Paige said as she orbed out. That evening everyone was gathered on how to vanquish Clumsy. "I just can't believe no one called me", Cole said. "calm down Cole it's over now", Phoebe said. "No everyone I have to attack him... I want to vanquish him", Cole said. "daddy I think the charmed ones can handle this", Heavenly said. "yes I know... but", Cole said. "no buts Heavenly is right let's just leave it to us", Piper said. "alright", Cole said. "let's do it.. I got the summoning spell", Paige said. "I got the potions", Phoebe said. "I got my hands", Piper said. "and I got my powers", Prue said. "and I am distracting", Heavenly said. "good let's do it", Piper said. The charmed ones summoned Clumsy as he came and Heavenly started. "Clumsy we are all here to say we are sorry", Heavenly said. "This lie won't work with me I am filled with deceit", Clumsy said. "oh shut up already", Piper said as she grabbed a potion from Phoebe and threw it at Clumsy as he screamed in pain. Paige quickly orbed the crystals around Clumsy. "say the spell", Paige said. "Evil clown get down with this spell go back to hell", The charmed one chanted, as Clumsy blew up in flames. "that was too easy", Piper said. "whatever", Prue said._

 _At competition Brooke got first in her solo and group dance got 3rd place. As everyone came to the manor they saw Victor waiting in front of the manor. "dad what are you doing here?", Phoebe asked jumping in his arms. "I have to tell you all something important", Victor said. "Alright let's go in... welcome dad", Piper said as they all went and sat in the living room. "so what's going on?", Prue asked. "Phoebe I don't know how to put this but Heavenly is your daughter", Victor confessed. "yes I know she is my daughter I adopted", Phoebe said. "no your biological daughter", Victor said. "what?", everyone said at the same time._


End file.
